


Initial Encounters

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Attempt at Humor, Human, Humor, Injury, Mutants, One-Sided Attraction, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed was fine just watching her from afar until he didn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Encounters

"Hey, grumpy, look!"  
  
"What is it, Nova?"  
  
"Your girlfriend's coming by."  
  
He almost blushed.  Almost.  But Bloodshed was used to Novabomb's childish antics that he went to his usual response: glaring.  "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh really?  Cuz you sure do get mad when the other guys talk to her and her friends~"  
  
Giving a frustrated huffed, Bloodshed pretended to get back to work, making sure the line connecting the steel bar and the crane were attached properly.  Once it was done and he was signalling the crane operator to lift it up, he then turned to where Novabomb was staring at.  
  
As the smaller man had said, she was coming by.  Thornstriker, one of the scientists who worked in this building, would often come by and wave at the workers.  He could see some of his fellow construction workers stopping to wave back at her.  That was pretty routine seeing as how she was very kind and pretty and was one of the few people to pay attention to them.  
  
When another scientist ran up to her to talk about something serious, if going by the look on the young man's face, Bloodshed could see the other workers still staring at Thornstriker.  
  
This was what often made him pissed off, despite other shit happening during the day.  To see these dirty and sometimes despicable men look at her like some... object.  Like a thing meant for only their pleasure and their needs.  
  
Thornstriker wasn't like that.  Bloodshed could see what she truly was.  She was beautiful, gentle, and angelic.  She could always bring a smile to your face.  She was...  
  
Primus, what the fuck was he thinking?  Yes, she was a nice person and all, but she also worked in studying mutants.  He had always been afraid of people like that; scientists who took mutants and experimented on them... For someone like him, how could he not be wary?  
  
But... he knew she was different.  He had heard her speak about mutants; about them being hurt and killed just because they were born as one.  She would say it wasn't their fault.  She would wish that humans and mutants could get along.  
  
She wasn't like other humans.  She was nice.  She talked with him, spoke kindly and softly. Even though he was just a construction worker who meant little to her or her work, she always spoke to him with respect. With kindness. She never said anything harsh and rude to him or anyone else.   
  
"It's okay, Mr. Sui.  I can look at it when I get home."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"I don't have much to do tonight, so I can double check your research if you need me too."  
  
"G-Great!  I-If you just wait, I-I can get a hard copy for you Thornstriker-san-"  
  
"It's fine.  I can wait here."  
  
"A-Arigato!" And with a bow, the young man ran back into the building, leaving Thornstriker standing by the construction site for most of the workers to see.  
  
"Hey, now's your chance, Bloodshed."  
  
Oh right, Novabomb was still here.  "For what?"  
  
"Go talk to her!" Novabomb was smiling brightly with his teeth flashing, no doubt enjoying the sour look on his friend's face. "You're always sneaking a look whenever she walks by.  So now's your chance!"  
  
"Are you on another caffiene rush?"  The other always got like this around this time of the day, usually because he had to have more coffee to keep him going until the end of his shift.  
  
"Maybe... but you should hurry!  Or else one of the other guys will steal her away from you~"  
  
"What-?" It took him a second to realize what was going on.  And he already heard the chatter when he finally turned back to Thornstriker.  Several of the other workers had already walked up to say hello to her.  Thornstirker, being the person she was, also said hello back and began talking with them when they continued the conversation.  
  
He knew Novabomb was just trying to mess with him.  There was no way Thornstriker was going to be picked up by any of these guys.  She was just being polite and talking with the people working on her building.  
  
Though it didn't stop the annoying feeling he was having just watching them talk to her...  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL?  I'M NOT PAYING YOU IDIOTS TO CHAT UP THE LADIES!!!" the site manager, a fat, older man, yelled from a platform above them.  
  
Now busted, the men said a quick goodbye before grumbling as they headed back to their posts.  Thornstriker waved back before she looked back at the building.  She must have been getting worried about her colleague because she brought out her cell to check the time.  
  
Bloodshed ignored the poke in his side.  He knew Novabomb was still trying to get him to talk to her.  "Not now."  
  
"Come on, she's free-"  
  
"The boss just told us to get back to work.  I don't want to get fired for something so stupid."  
  
"You're just being shy."  
  
"Nova." He turned to his friend, a hard glare coming to his face. The look only grew darker when the idiot just smiled back at him like a little mischievous brat. "I'm not shy."  
  
"But you won't talk to her!"  
  
"Because I like her, is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
"Ehh~" The smaller mutant leaned away as the other glared him down, giving a small pout. "Well, it's kind of super obvious that you do."  
  
"She's a nice person.  That doesn't mean I like her."  
  
"Oh, come on." Novabomb whined as he gestured to Thornstriker. "She's all small and cute and sweet; what's not to like about her?"  
  
"Look, you-"  
  
"HEADS UP!!"  
  
The voice caught their attention as they turned to it.  Their eyes widened in horror as a large beam slid off one of the upper platforms, its harness having snapped during transport.  
  
But Bloodshed was quick to remember that just below where the transport was taking place-  
  
-Thornstriker had only just looked up from her cell to see the beam descending towards her.  
  
There was no thought of shouting.  No thoughts of what to do or how to save her.  He already knew.  
  
Bloodshed's body just took off, immediately sprinting away from Novabomb as the other shouted at Thornstriker to run.  
  
She wouldn't be able to move fast enough.  By the time she would bring her head up to see what was happening, to see that beam coming down on her...  
  
It would be too late.  It would land on her, crushing her to death.  
  
He couldn't let that happen.  Not to her.  Not to some innocent woman who did nothing wrong.  
  
Bloodshed wasn't sure if it was his endurance or adrenaline, but he had managed to sprint to her just as she saw the beam above her.  With one last push off his foot, he was next to her, the beam mere feet above them and approaching.  
  
His momentum caused them both to fall forward, Bloodshed's arms coming around Thornstriker to hold her as they hit the hard ground. He could feel the moment his arm break as he hit the ground.  
  
But as the pain began to set in and Thornstriker screamed even louder, he could still see that beam.  It had hit where they had just been, the force of the impact enough to send it up in the air again. But soon, it was falling back to Earth again - right where they were laying.  
  
Instinct pushed aside the pain and the woman in his arms screaming.  He let her go to raise his hand, the only thing he could do to protect her.  
  
But he could save her... if he transformed and caught the beam.  That way, he could ensure her safety-  
  
-no... no, if he did that, everyone would know.  Everyone would know he was one of those mutants.  He would be fired and people would come after him just because he was a mutant.  He would have to leave.  He would have to move.   
  
He would never be able to see her again.  
  
He held it back.  He held it back as he watched it fall heading for her.  
  
In a last second ditch to avoid the beam, he brought his arm back to roll Thornstriker and himself away from the falling metal.  
  
The last thing he remembered was intense pain and Thornstriker screaming.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!  I shouldn't have been there! B-But because of me, your son got hurt!"  
  
"It's fine, Miss Thornstriker.  It was a simple accident, that's all.  My son was only trying to protect you."  
  
Bloodshed grumbled to himself as he lied back in the seat he was in.  Luckily for him, Novabomb had called his father for help.  Despite how much he hated the man, he knew going to a regular hospital could lead to his mutation being discovered.  Bombrush was able to pick him up and bring him to Hook's clinic to get treated.  
  
"If there's anything I can do to help with the costs-"  
  
"Please, it's fine.  You don't need to pay for anything."  
  
Primus, that poor woman had been coming by for nearly a week to check up on him.  Having a beam crush his arm was bad enough, but having to see her smiling face every day...  
  
Well, it wasn't bad per say, but it was just so... stressful.  He had been trying to not let her notice him and now she was constantly coming by to check up on him.  
  
At least he would be allowed to go home today. But he would be off the job for two months with his arm broken, so he would mostly be bored at home. Until Novabomb or Nebula came to visit him and tease the shit out of him... Though he wouldn't be bored with that, he would still be annoyed. Which was worse-?  
  
"Mr. Bloodshed!"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Thornstriker coming in. His father followed behind her with that stupid grin on his face.  What the fuck was that asshole planning?  
  
"Please let me serve you!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"What she's trying to say is that she wants to help you out while you recover from your injury."  
  
"...The hell did you just say?" He turned to the old man with his face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
Seeing the man look confused, Thornstriker calmed herself down a bit before she started up again. She couldn't get too emotional now, not when she was trying to explain herself to the man who saved her life. "You got hurt because of me and I want to pay you back.  S-Since you don't want money, I-I figured I could at least help you out by cooking and cleaning for you."  
  
"Huh?" He was looking between them as if the two as if they had just transformed into aliens, still completely confused.  
  
His father's smile out got bigger, much to Bloodshed's frustration. "Miss Thornstriker was so adamant about repaying you for saving her.  I just couldn't let her feel bad, so I suggested perhaps assisting you at home.  I doubt you'd be able to do much with an arm broken."  
  
That didn't mean he couldn't strangle him with one arm.  "You-"  
  
"Please, Mr. Bloodshed, at least let me do this for you," Thornstriker pleaded, holding her hands to her chest. "I-I don't want you to have to stress yourself out trying to take care of yourself because you saved me."  
  
He was about to tell her he would be fine without help when he saw her face.  Primus, that angelic and heavenly face staring at him with a look of desperation.  That beautiful face he would always think about.  
  
...Fuck, there was just no way he could say no to her. Not when she had such a determined and desperate look on her face.  
  
"I-I guess... it'll be fine-"  
  
Her expression instantly brightened up, a bright and cheerful smile coming to her face. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" Thornstriker went up to him and hugged him around the neck, avoiding his arm that was in a cast. "I promise I won't be any trouble!  I can cook many different styles and I'm a very tidy person!"  
  
Feeling his face getting hot, he let out a small cough and pulled back from her, having to turn his face away. He could have sworn he heard his father chuckle, shooting the older man a dark glare. It only made the other chuckle more.   
  
"Oh! Um..." Thornstriker was suddenly shifting through her purse, looking for something. Once she found it, she quickly pulled it up and presented it to him. Oh. His house keys, wallet, and phone. "Here. Your friend, Novabomb, h-he wanted to make sure you got these."  
  
"... Thanks."  
  
"Y-Your father was kind enough to give me the spare key for your apartment and-"  
  
"Wait, _what_?" Why the hell did Bombrush have a spare key? And why the fuck did he give it to Thornstriker?!  
  
Seeing his son confused, Bombrush smiled brightly. Almost proudly. It pissed Bloodshed off to no end, his eyes narrowing darkly at the older man.   
  
Oh boy, he could see his son balling his good hand up into a fist, which made Bombrush hold up his hands. "Now, now, Bloodshed, she's going to be cooking and cleaning for you for about six weeks. I suggested it would be easier if she lived with you during that time. You wouldn't want her to exhaust herself running around from your apartment to hers to her work, would you? Besides, she may leave your house late some nights and it can be quite dangerous for a pretty young woman to be out by herself that late at night."   
  
"Is that all right?" Thornstriker asked, making Bloodshed snap out of his currently growing enraged mind set. But seeing her worried face made him calm down a little. Well shit, when she was making that face, how could he say no?  
  
"... I-It's fine..."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad!" She moved to hug him again. "I promise, I won't get in the way and do my best to be of help to you!"  
  
His face turned red again, but he turned to glance back at Bombrush, that fucking smile still on his face. This asshole had set this up.  He had done this so... so Thornstriker would end up seeing him after this. So that they would spend more and more time together. But how the hell did he even know about Thornstriker and how he felt?!  
  
Wait. Novabomb had told him, didn't he?  
  
Fuck Bombrush. Next time he saw that blue-haired idiot he called a friend, he was going to strangle him with his one good arm.  
  
But for now, he would just use it to prevent Thornstriker from falling over while hugging him.


End file.
